cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Moscow, Russia
Top in Moscow.]] banner.]] banner. Translation: "5 May 2007 - Global Marijuana March. Cannabis is a medical drug, TEXTILE and paper. The English navy used sails made from RUSSIAN CANNABIS. The first jeans, Levis, were produced from cannabis linen. Cannabis linen is STRONGER and CHEAPER than cotton."]] .]] ]] Local links Return to top. *legaliz.info - in Russian. *hvoya.blogspot.com - in English. *GMM-MMM event history: legaliz.info/9/news/154 - English. *Yahoo Group email list and archive. *Online translation: :- google.com/language_tools :- online-translator.com *Russia. Cannabis-related links *Link: *Link: *Link: City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Moscow *Wikipedia: Moscow *Wikitravel.org: Moscow *WeBeHigh.com - home page lists all cities. **City page: Moscow Global Marijuana March (GMM) Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2009 Return to top. Please support Serzh Konstantinov, Russia. Global Marijuana March organizer: *http://health.groups.yahoo.com/group/cannabisaction/message/1496 *http://pluralis.ru/politicians/1/5/poll - number 4. 2008 Return to top. GMM: *Serge Konstantinov ussserge(at)gmail.com +7926-229-98-30 Dmitry Goldyz rastovd(at)gmail.com +7905-575-63-31 Maria Smirnova +7926-248-69-38 http://www.legaliz.info Cannabis Walk near the fountain "Druzhba Narodov" (Friendship of Nations).. *Flyers, banners: http://gallery.marihemp.com/2008gmmflyers *Report, photo: http://hvoya.blogspot.com/2008/05/worldwide-marijuana-march-in-moscow.html *Report: http://pr.cannazine.co.uk/content/view/271/27/ *Report: DRCNet. Feature: Global Marijuana Day Demonstrations Meet Repression in Handful of Cities. *Preview in Russian: http://www.legaliz.info/9/news/152 *Preview in English: http://legaliz.info/9/news/154 - with history of past GMM-MMM events. :We invite all not indifferent people to the "Friendship of Nations" to the All-Russia Exhibition Centre http://legaliz.info/img/VDNH_scheme.jpg on May, 3rd, at 15:00. Thematic clothes, excellent mood and musical instruments are welcome. Please, go without direct political propaganda. :The fountain "Friendship of The Nations" http://legaliz.info/img/Fountain.jpg has been erected in 1954. In the center of a circle consisting of 16 female figures, that are personifying Republics of USSR – a sheaf made of inflorescences of sunflower, ears of wheat and hemp leaves. In 1961 USSR ratifies the prohibition Convention of the UN "On Narcotic Drugs" http://www.incb.org/incb/convention_1961.html. According to it, Cannabis is a dangerous drug, which should be destroyed everywhere. Domestic hemp cultivating has fallen into decay, and it can’t recover from this impact till now. We insist on necessity to return former value to the fountain, and we demand to eliminate prohibitive restrictions on hemp cultivation – the leader of Soviet agriculture. For this purpose we gather by the fountain on May, 3rd. Without politics. :Organizing committee of the Cannabis Legalize League 2007 Return to top. Repression of a Moscow cannabis website (legaliz.info). See report. GMM. May 5, 2007: May 5, 2007 video of GMM 2007 aftermath in Moscow. Youtube link. 300px Some more GMM 2007 flyers: File:Moscow 2007 GMM 3.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 4.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 5.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 6.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 7.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 8.gif File:Moscow 2007 GMM 9.gif 2007 GMM flyers are from this page: *http://www.legaliz.info/9/news/105 English translations of the info on the flyers are from Maria Smirnova. Click on the flyers for the translations. Many GMM links, reports Return to top. 2006 Return to top. GMM: *Images: http://legaliz.info/?action=15&album=8 - Russian captions. *Media: http://www.interfax.ru/e/B/politics/28.html?id_issue=11505912 There were no arrests in 2006 at the Moscow Global Marijuana March. The disorders announced beforehand by nationalists in the Internet did not take place at the All-Russia Exhibition Centre. The cannabis walk, which was organized by Cannabis Legalize League instead of the march prohibited by the Moscow authorities, went off calmly. There were no incidents first of all because of the work of Moscow police which has well prepared to them. At 5 pm about 200 people gathered at the fountain "Friendship of peoples" behind the lens of numerous cameras and under protection of police and OMON. Many of them were dressed in colorful clothes with symbolics of the prohibited plant. Cannabis walkers were communicating, singing, playing the drums, some of them were publicly smoking cannabis. A group of several dozen of young men, led by the deputy of the State Duma from LDPR party Nikolay Kurjanovich, could only throw up their hands and scan several times: "Drug users! Get out of Russia!" and "The Christ has revived! " The improvised political debates on the policy in the sphere of drugs, which took place between the deputy Kurjanovich and the secretary of "Russian Radicals" movement Nikolay Khramov near the same fountain behind the cameras, aroused a special interest of press, cannabis walkers and their opponents. The translation of the above paragraph is from Maria Smirnova. The info is from the photo page: *http://www.legaliz.info/?action=15&album=8 2004 Return to top. GMM-MMM: *Many photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/moscow2004mmm *For more info, reports, media, discussion, etc. in Russian and English: *http://www.4may.by.ru *http://www.7may.da.ru *http://user.it-orbita.ru/~4may *http://www.legaliz.info *http://www.legaliz.info/march2004.htm *http://www.mosnews.com/news/2004/05/04/hemp.shtml *http://grani.ru/Society/Health/m.69123.html *http://www.drugpolicy.ru/?page=news/2004-06may-konoplya *http://www.drugpolicy.ru/?page=news/2004-04may-konoplya *http://grani.ru/Events/m.69130.html *http://www.cannabisculture.com/forums/showflat.php?Number=849446&fpart=all More photos for Moscow MMM 2004: *http://www.drugpolicy.ru/?page=news/2004-13may-konoplya_photo *http://www.mosnews.com/news/2006/04/17/cannabismarch.shtml Million Marijuana March 2004 city list worldwide with links: *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2004.htm 2003 Return to top. GMM-MMM: *Report: 2003 Million Marijuana March. High Times article. By Peter Gorman. May 08, 2003. Reports from around the world. :From Moscow, the Moscow team wrote to say that their MMM was held on Sunday, May 4 as a Smoke-In for Human Rights. At noon, about 20 activists gathered on Pushkin Square in the center of the Russian capital, where they smoked up while posting stickers and distributing a petition to legalize marijuana and the MOZG harm-reduction magazine. Members of the reggae band Jah Division were in attendance, and passersby joined the festivities as well to listen to what was being said. :“At one point, Dima, an activist, was passing out literature and asked to leave his spot, an underpass, by a policeman. He refused and the policeman was joined by others until there were eight cops to the one activist. ‘Then we explained to them that legalization meant state production and supply of drugs, therefore controlling the drug trade. They understood it the way cops would we able to open their own shops and sell drugs, which actually cheered them up. But they still thought it unrealistic, so they asked us to leave the underpass, and promised that next year they would smoke with us.’” *Report compilation from CannabisCulture.com has this: :"In Moscow, 20 activists came together in Pushkin Square to smoke pot, post stickers, hand out the harm-reduction magazine MOZG, and display a petition to legalize pot. A possibly unpleasant situation involving one activist and eight policemen was diffused when legalization was explained to the cops as something that would be mutually beneficial. The activists were still asked to leave the underpass they were occupying, but not before the police promised to smoke pot with them next year." More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Russia Category:City pages with embedded videos